Black Omen
It Begins Forsaken soul; signed in blood. The pact is made. So rises the banner of the Omen, All shall fear its tainted heart. Wild, free, vicious and relentless. Heartless. Insane. The black-hearted Shaman stood atop Silverwing Hold as fire engulfed the elven structure, his gaze emblazoned with the reflections of his murderous deed. In glory he loomed over the field, towering flames the backdrop upon his stage of destruction. Forth from the carnage more ominous figures joined him: Tauren and troll, Orc, and Forsaken. This, just one fire. A single victory for the Horde, seemingly of no special note, in a land ravaged by constant war. A single victory for a rag-tag gang of maniacs. Yet had any lived through the wild assault on Silverwing, had they lived to bear witness to the terrifying fire that danced in the eyes of these warriors as they laughed insanely atop the corpses of their enemy… They might have known… But alas, none lived to witness this event, this Black Omen. Mission Statement Black Omen was created as an elite Horde military force in response to the early success of the Alliance armies on the battlefields in Warsong and Hillsbrad. We have, and will continue to, rule the battlefields through hard work and dedication. Black Omen will conquer dungeons and fill our coffers with the spoils of war so that our armies may grow in strength and find no foe better equipped. Black Omen is nominally loyal to the Horde and to Thrall but we desire that our visions shall rule the land. Already we kneel to no one except our own Chief. We are hardcore and tenacious people and our members are expected to personify that role. Titles and Hierarchy of the Family Since its inception, the Omen has followed strict guidelines and classifications as per the organization of its order. An outwardly chaotic assembly, internally the Family is guided by laws that emphasize respect, station, and obedience. As elaborated upon in the original version of the Family Law, each Brother and Sister is required to take on the mantle of those who came before them, in title and conduct. The three circles of the Family illustrates the emphasis placed on certain individuals, and also reflects the Omen's growth over time- With its established core of Shield and Lightwardens, the organization has expanded and assigned a certain niche to each of the Warden cores. The latest introduction of Paladins and Deathknights, for instance, necessitated the creation of the Third circle- And, true to the sometimes distrustful and xenophobic nature of the Family, those of the third Circle are habitually bestowed with the least amount of responsibility or respect. Of course, there are some exceptions, mostly based on individual merit or recognition of heroic deeds. Certain Family members move freely between all circles, and the established core of authority- the Caliphs- are leaders of their respective circles and Warden families. *Shieldwarden, First Circle. Warriors of the front lines and the first line of defense. *Lightwarden, First Circle. Holy Priests and the primary healers of the Family's forces. *Stormwarden, Second Circle. Shamans. *Bladewarden, Second Circle. Rogues. *Painwarden, Second Circle. Warlocks and those dedicated to the fel arts. *Frostwarden, Firewardens, and Arcanewardens. Mages. *Beastwarden, Second Circle. Hunters, beastmasters, archers, and feral druids of assorted orders. *Lifewarden, Second Circle. Druids dedicated to the healing arts. *Bloodwarden, Third Circle. Bloodknights. *Deathwarden, Third Circle. Death Knights and former soldiers of the Scourge. *Wraithwarden, Third Circle. Dark priests. Notable/Historic Members of the Omen Muargon, male orc Stormwarden. The first individual to take on the mantle of Chief and Grand Vizier of the Family. A man of honor and sometimes astonishing cruelty, he helped establish the Omen's blood-thirsty reputation in the battlefield. Records do not list him amongst the Family's dead, but several years ago the title was passed to - Viserys Proudbane, male Forsaken Bladewarden. Second to become Chief and Grand Vizier. Viserys refined the rules of engagement that the Omen would forever follow. Also notable for being part of the Rogue Trio, a feared and reviled battle unit comprised of three identically-dressed Bladewardens (Also included Detia and Evissice.) Nightside Grimtotem, male Tauren warrior. The first Omenite to be declared High Warlord. Self-declared 'King of Horde.' Also known as Gloatcow. Dr. Juliard Vines, male Forsaken Lightwarden. Renowned surgeon and experimenter. Went absolutely batshit and has been MIA for several months, following the fall of Naxxramas. Boro, male Forsaken Lightwarden. The current Grand Vizier of the Omen, though most Family members consider calling him simply 'Boro' to be a suitable honorific. Founder and sole pilot of Boro Air (former Til and Boro Air), based out of Arathi Basin. Arbiter of Bunny, feared mascot of the Omen. Davoro/Davarian, male chicken. One of the largest influences on the Omen's bad reputation. Was rumored to grow to the astonishing height of 500 feet tall. Became feared on the battlefield for random acts of sodomy and desecration of the fallen, sometimes doing so while simultaneously fighting. Guild Members A complete list of Black Omen's current members. Members with a wiki page are listed below. * Eberict Silverleaf * Gazrael Théalidor * Undel Black Omen Screenshots For more of BO's favorite screenshots, visit Black Omen's Screenshots Image:Wowangel.jpg|Boro, Undel, Indil, and Dimidiata all fail horribly at life. Image:Ahhhh.jpg|Rushing in to do something incredibly stupid. Image:Sarth3down.jpg|Zarun acquires something fancy. He's a fancy guy. Image:Bo malygos.jpg|A ragtag bunch of red dragons slay Malygos. Black Omen watches. Black Omen Artwork Image:BO_Happy_Hallows_End.jpg|Black Omen Happy Hallows End, with special card by our very own Gazrael. Image:Black_Omen_Tard.jpg|BO Tard Comic by Undel. Black Temple Loot is apparently delicious. Image:Tard2.jpg|BO Tard Comic by Undel. Avatum fails at tanking. Image:Tard3.jpg|BO Tard Comic by Undel. Zephriel opens a portal to Beastrealm. Image:Eyehat_small2.png|Eyehat commanded that BO slay Brutallis, and that Juliard chronicle the event. Image:Freebunny.png|By Juliard. The diabolical Alliance scum thought they could enslave the world's bunnies for their own nefarious deeds. But Black Omen would never let such an injustice stand! See also * Black Omen Guild Page Category:Horde Guild Category:Horde